


Peaches and Cream

by hameru



Category: Free!
Genre: Blood and Torture, Burns, Captivity, F/M, Femdom, Free! Kink Meme, Gang Rape, Injury, Kink Meme, Prompt Fill, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hameru/pseuds/hameru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thrill of adrenaline in Momo's veins slows down to a steady thrum. He takes his cap off and shakes his hair out, looking up at the scoreboard. Not only was today a win for Samezuka, but he beat his personal best and pride warms him like a sunburst. He can't wait to tell Pyuunsuke all about it.</p><p>He starts heading toward the showers when a chipper voice calls out to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaches and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> written for the following prompt on the iwatobi kink meme: 
> 
> http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/2701.html?thread=3220877#cmt3220877
> 
> hope it was what OP was looking for.

The thrill of adrenaline in Momo's veins slows down to a steady thrum. He takes his cap off and shakes his hair out, looking up at the scoreboard. Not only was today a win for Samezuka, but he beat his personal best and pride warms him like a sunburst. He can't wait to tell Pyuunsuke all about it.

He starts heading toward the showers when a chipper voice calls out to him.

"Yoohoo~!"

Momo turns back to see a strange girl waving at him, her and her friends jogging over. "Hi there!" 

"Hey," he replies.

"We watched your race," says the girl who was waving.

"You were really good out there," chirps one of her friends.

Momo puffs proudly and flashes them a grin. "Thank you! They call me Japan's Legendary Sea Otter!"

The first girl giggles and then introduces herself. "I'm Natsuki. This is my sister, Masako, and our friends, Kanae and Saya. Do you wanna come hang out with us?"

Momo flounders, roses blooming in his cheeks. It's not every day that good looking girls just walk up to him and invite him to hang out. And they are good looking girls. Natsuki is really cute. She's short and a little chubby, her smile as sweet as the chocolate brown of her eyes, hair streaked with pink. It matches the pink bag slung around her shoulder. Her sister has big, watermelon sized boobs that swell in the generous neckline of her Lala-Lulu tank top and colorful bracelets all the way up her arms.

Kanae must be into sports because she's pretty muscular. Gou would like her, her cropped top shows off a defined, toned stomach and her arms are almost as big as his. She has tan lines and crimped blue hair that trails down to a generous butt. Big eyelashes lid sparkling eyes in Saya's face, a coat of gloss making her lips shimmer. She has a svelte figure with long, smooth legs and a petite waistline.

He'd really like to, but...

"My school's bus is leaving soon," he sighs.

"We can give you a ride back later," says Saya. "I may not look it, but I'm 18. I have my license. My van's in the parking lot right now."

"Oh." Momo brightens up. "Alright then. Thanks."

He expects he'll still get to hit the showers and change, but Masako giggles and grabs him by the hand, sprinting to the parking lot. They're all pretty excited. It's making him really excited too, so he doesn't ruin the moment by asking to go back and change. Masako's boobs bounce with every step and he can't help flushing. Her cleavage is even better than Rin's.

She pulls him up to a stop by what's presumably Saya's van.

"Hold on a sec," Kanae says, "I just have to move somethings in the back." She slides open the door and begins rummaging around.

"So where are we going anyway?" asks Momo.

"A surprise," Natsuki chimes, winking at him as she pokes his nose.

"Alright. We're just about ready to go," announces Kanae.

Momo turns around. She's got a baseball bat in her hand and he curiously tips his head to the side. "Oh, is baseball what you play?"

Kanae grins instead of answering and swings it at his head.

* * *

Pain is the first thing Momo registers when he wakes up. A blunt, throbbing tempo centered in his temple. When he blinks his eyes, the world looks fuzzy, abstract. He tries to groan and realizes there's something in his mouth. It's thick, cottony, something like a rag but smoother. He can't spit it out because there's something sealing his mouth shut too. It's sticky and it makes the skin tight, tender.

Tape, he realizes vaguely.

Before he can ruminate anymore on this, ice water is tossed over him and he jerks on the cement floor, shocked into alertness.

"There you are," purrs Masako. She stands over him with the bucket. The other girls flank her. They're in a windowless room somewhere, all the pipes in the ceiling making him think it's a basement. The fluorescent lighting is glaring and harsh, hurts his eyes and seems to make the pain in his head worse too.

Momo wants to ask what's going on, but he can't with the way his mouth is taped shut. He struggles to get up and stumbles, realizing he can't do that either. His ankles are taped together. His wrists are taped together too, behind his back. He can't pull them free.

His heart jumps up into his throat in alarm, hammering erratically.

"Which cock ring did you bring?" Saya asks. 

"The rainbow cage one," declares Natsuki, slipping a three-ringed object out of the bag over her shoulder and holding it up to the light.

"Hang on," Kanae says. "We have to take out his legs before we get to that stuff. Look at him, he's probably got a pretty hefty kick."

"Dibs on the right one," Masako chirrups, grabbing the baseball bat that leans up against the wall. Momo rolls onto his back and scoots backward with his heels to get away, the concrete scraping the pads of his feet.

"Aww," Masako coos as she skips up to him. "You look like a little inch worm."  

She raises the bat high above her head and brings it down on his right knee. There's a loud, wet crunch and Momo screams behind the gag as white flashes across his vision, agony raging up like the joint in a wildfire.

"I call the left!" Natsuki takes the bat from her sister and swings it at his ankle like golf club.

Hot, stuffy air stabs Momo's lungs as another muffled scream rips itself from his throat, the blow sending a detonation through his entire leg.

"That was a terrible swing," Kanae critiques. "Let me show you how it's done."

Natsuki hands her the bat. Momo tries to squirm away but moving intensifies the pain and all he can do is brace himself as she strikes him in the ribs. A flurry of anguish riddles through every rung and it's too much to bear, he faints.

Momo is forced back to awareness as another bucket of ice water assails his flesh.

Masako drops the empty bucket right on his legs and causes a shockwave through the injured limbs. Saya squats down beside him, pinching his chin between her thumb and index finger.

"No taking naps," she breathes icily. "We're just getting started."

She gives him a cruel smile and stands up, whisking around and walking away with a sensual sway in her hips. Natsuki picks up the bat again.

"Alright," she says, eyes flashing as she ogles Momo with a wolf's predatory gaze. "Let's see if I do it right this time."

She swings it down with a peppy flourish and destroys his other knee, another scream lunging from his lungs to get smothered under his gag. But this time his scream is tired, resigned to this.

"He can't kick anymore," Masako says decisively.

"Nope," Natsuki agrees. She takes cock ring out of her bag again and crouches down. She slips a butterfly knife out of the bag next and slices the tape off Momo's ankles. It's a careless action, she cuts him in the process.

She yanks his legs apart. It jars the bones sundered beneath his skin. His legs are screaming. Their wails are silent but he can feel them tearing up his eardrums.

Natsuki yanks his swimwear down and tosses it to Saya. "Here, catch!"

Saya giggles and rubs her face into it, inhaling loudly. "Mm. Nothing like the smell of chlorine and ballsack."

"Let me sniff," quips Kanae. She tosses it to her and the three of them bat it around like it's a beach ball while Natsuki takes his member and slips the ring over it. It's too tight. It pinches him severely and more than anything, Momo just wants to tell her to stop.

He makes a pleading noise under the gag and lifts his head, imploring her with his eyes. Natsuki meets them and blows him a kiss. She cups his balls and strokes him tenderly. She dips her head and presses featherlight kisses to it, flicking her tongue over the underside. Momo hates it. His stomach churns in revolt, veins glacial. It feels twisted. It isn't supposed to be like this.

He can taste bile rising up in the back of his throat, but his body is responding anyway. When he's fully hard, she lifts her skirt and mounts him. She doesn't have to take off her underwear because she isn't wearing any. Her warmth envelops him and it's a very new, very wrong sensation. She rides him to the rhythm of the aching in his legs, digs her glittery fingernails into the skin above his hips.

Momo's cold. Her heat is centered in his groin only and the floor is so, so cold in contrast. He feels like he's laying on a sheet of ice. The air bites his skin like an arctic gale.

"How does he feel?" Saya asks.

"Good," Natsuki moans. "So good."

"Hopefully his tongue is too." Saya grabs the butterfly knife and kneels by Momo's head. She puts the blade to his throat as she tears the tape off his mouth, pressing it in just hard enough to draw a ruby thread of blood. "Try to bite me or do anything else funny and I will kill you. Understand?"

Momo hurriedly nods.

"Good boy." She wrenches his jaw open and takes the gag out of his mouth, discarding it on the floor. Now he can see that it's a pair of panties. Plain white panties.

Saya scoots so her knees are on either side of his head and then rises on them, poised over his face. She isn't wearing underwear either.

"Now you're going to lick," she tells him. "You're going to lick until I don't want you to anymore. If you're still entertaining any funny ideas, know I will slash your throat the second you do something I don't like."

 "Okay," Momo agrees in a thin, watery voice he scarcely recognizes as his own.

She lowers herself until her folds touch his lips. "Start licking."

He's never done this before, but he immediately begins lapping at her. The taste isn't a bad one, although it's not particularly good either. It's a thick, hot taste, a thick, hot scent. Momo grazes his tongue over her back and fourth, timidly swirls it inside. Novice or not, he must be doing a good job because he hears her making small, encouraging noises.

He squeezes his eyes shut and imagines that she's Gou. He'd love to do this for Gou. Gou is so cute, cheeks flushed prettily, her hair out of its ponytail and messily cascading over her bare shoulders. He makes her happy like this. He brings those sweet, pleased noises out of her and her fingers tangle in his hair. She tugs but not so hard that it hurts and—

But it does hurt because this is _not_ Gou. His heart crumbles in his chest like cracked plaster, knives in his stomach.

Natsuki tips her head back and lets out a long, ragged groan as she comes, her fluids flowing over his skin. She climbs off of him and Saya reaches her limit just moments later. Momo slurps her contents up like he's seen in porn. Surely it's what he's supposed to do.

"My turn," Kanae declares. She tugs down her shorts, then her underwear, and paws through Natsuki's bag. She pulls out a yellow rope a couple centimeters thick and ties a slipknot with quick, deft fingers. Momo distantly concludes that she must do this a lot.

She grabs him by the hair and yanks his head up, slipping the loop around his neck.

"Please don't," begs Momo. Nothing good can come from a noose.

Kanae bristles and backhands him fiercely. "We didn't say you could talk."

As she mounts his shambled leg he screeches loud enough to shatter crystal. She rocks herself against his bloated knee, wrangling another pained wail out of him that she silences with a firm jerk of the rope. The knot tightens and the rope bites into his neck. Her warm wetness trickles over his swollen plum flesh as she continues grinding on him.

A suppressed groan ripples through his chest. Kanae pants heavily, her cheeks flushed. A small, animal like noise puffs from her lips as she pulls the rope taut. Momo coughs, vision swimming. His windpipe struggles under the pressure, all air intake cut off. His face grows hot and she just keeps humping him. Her grip on the rope never slackens and boiling tears roll down from his eyes.

He can't breathe. His lungs shrivel in his chest like prunes, white noise roaring in his ears. He tries to again to free his wrists to no avail. His mouth gapes open and closed like a guppy out of water as he fights for air and finds none.

His head spins in a fog of slurry colors and pure pain. Then the fight in him dies as the room fades to black.

Fire brings him to his senses this time.

His synapses jolt and he's yowling before he even registers what's happening. He's been rolled over onto his stomach, wrists freed. Someone's panties are wrapped around his right forearm and the panties have been set on fire. Flames blaze through the fabric and lick his skin, horrible smell rising thick in the air. The girls tip their heads back in pretty, musical laughter.

It's a searing, blinding flurry of pain, the time he splashed hot soup on his fingers amplified tenfold. With a breathless whimper, Momo tries to roll his arm over to put the fire out and a distinct lance shoots straight to the marrow. He can't move it, they've broken it. But his other arm is free. He goes to pat out the flames and Saya stomps down on his fingers.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Momo cries out.

They all laugh louder and Masako kicks him in the head.

"Why are you doing this?" he squawks as he watches his flesh bubble and blisters, scarcely able to string the sentence together through the intensity of the burning.

"Shut up, your voice is annoying." Masako kicks him in the head again.

"I don't know," says Natsuki. "I think his pleading is kind of cute."

"You've always had weird tastes." Kanae teasingly pokes her in the cheek as Momo lets out another strangled scream.

The flames burn out when the panties are devoured and the flesh of his arm is left a ragged black and red topography. Masako unzips her jeans and wiggles them down her hips. She does a double take when she sees Saya's still stepping on his hand.

"Hey, you didn't break his fingers, did you? I was gonna use those!"

Saya blinks and then raises her foot. "Wiggle your fingers, kid."

Momo bites his lip and does as he's told. They aren't broken, just bruised.

"Good." With that, Masako crouches and picks up his hand. She draws his fingers over her folds and gives him a broad, shining grin.

"Go on," she instructs. "Make me happy."

Momo's never touched a girl that way before. He's never even kissed a girl. He tentatively strokes his fingers back and fourth along her entrance and keeps at it when this seems to elicit a positive response. He can barely concentrate when the pain from sizzling skin and splintered bone blends together to be this lightning storm shredding through every nerve.

He continues anyway, slipping a couple fingers inside her and pumping them in and out. Masako's breath hitches. She tangles her fingers in his hair and goads him on. 

"Now my clit," she huffs at him.

He doesn't know what that is and nervously tells her so. This sets them all off laughing again.

"God, kid, have you ever even talked to a girl?" Natsuki slaps her forehead. "You're gonna have to thank us for this later."

Masako guides his fingers to this little nub and he takes the cue and rubs her there, the action absent as his mind snaps to the cosmic dangers of this dire situation, his stomach roiling. What's going to happen to him? How long has he been here? It feels like hours and he doesn't even know where here is. He needs to go to the hospital. And why, why, why, _why_ are they doing this?

Masako breathes a long, heavy moan and then takes his hand away. Her legs quiver like gelatin and she sinks down to her knees. She simply pants for a few moments, sweaty hair brushing against her scarlet cheeks. When she gets her breath back, she lifts his hand and takes his pinkie, casually bending it back until it snaps.

Momo yelps and Saya's heel smashes against his forehead. Masako breaks his ring finger next. He wrenches his hand out of her grasp and the action costs him. Kanae brings the bat down on his shoulder. White-hot pain rockets through the socket.

"If you don't want that to be your spine next, you're gonna let her break the rest of them," she warns.

Momo nods and grits his teeth to smother a whimper. Masako takes his hand back and wreaks the rest of his fingers with a warm smile.

"He's got a cute butt," Natsuki appraises. "I'm gonna ride him."

There's a backpack in the corner that he didn't notice earlier. Just as he's wondering how she'd even do that, she opens it and pulls out a strap-on. She unbuttons her skirt and shimmies it down her hips, putting it on. The plastic, purple penis is noticeably bigger than his own and scarily enough, there's a small razor taped to the head. It's no bigger than the blade in a pencil sharpener but it doesn't have to be to terrify him.

Momo makes an attempt to crawl away, but this razes his poor, crooked legs and leaves him gasping for breath. Natsuki gets herself into position behind him and wrenches his legs apart. Momo howls and helplessly scratches at the floor.

"Please don't," he sobs. "Stop it, please, don't do— _AGHK!_ "

Natsuki rams into him without any preparation whatsoever. She grasps his waist and thrusts deeper and deeper into him, the tiny blade slicing him on the inside. He can feel the blood leak out and rivulet down his thighs, steaming hot. He reaches his hand back and tries to claw her grip off, but this makes his broken fingers scream in torment and Saya kicks him harshly in the back.

He can't do anything but strain against whimpering as she violates him again and again, and again.

Momo's thighs become slippery with blood.

They're coated with it now. Each intrusion makes him dizzier and she just keeps going. Her moans taunt him, enveloping his head as she reaps pleasure from his suffering. It's an eternity before she's finally finished, but then the hell isn't over because it's Saya's turn, then it's Kanae's turn, then it's Masako's turn and he's a drooling, bleeding mess on the floor, a torrent of knives tearing through his ass.

Momo's head is in a haze. The pain is blinding, the sheer violation leaves him shaken down to his core. He feels like a cracked eggshell, he doesn't know how much more he can take.

"I'm going to draw a picture," Saya says, scooping up the knife. Momo feels a cold sting as she carves into his back.

"Ooh, what're drawing?" Kanae asks.

"Hello Kitty."

"Cute. Give it to me next, I wanna draw too."

The air nips his wounds but Momo has long accepted that resistance is futile.

Kanae slices a smiley face into his back.

"My turn," Masako says. "My picture is gonna be big!"

"What are you drawing? Natsuki asks.

They're all talking about him like he's some communal canvas. He wants to turn invisible, or else disappear completely. He would thank the floor if it opened up and swallowed him whole.

"Gaga-Ruru~!"

"You're such an otaku," Saya teases.

Masako playfully shoves her and then pierces Momo's back with the knife. She digs it in a little deeper than the others did, dragging the blade around the other artistic lacerations. She stabs and shears for fifteen minutes, spilling his blood until she's satisfied with her doodle.

"Does Nee-chan want a turn?"

"No, that's alright." Natsuki says. "We should probably take him back now. Somebody might've noticed he's gone. Kanae~ Do the honors, please?" 

Momo flinches in anticipation.

Kanae takes the bat and swings it back, cracking a jack-o-lantern worthy grin at him. "Say goodnight, little Sea Otter!"

She whacks him right in the temple.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"...Momo-kun? Momo-kun! Momotarou, talk to me!"

Momo comes to where he's been dumped behind the academy, blinking blearily as Nitori's alarmed features sharpen before his eyes.

"Senpai," he croaks and tries to lift his head. It's too heavy and and the mere attempt makes it feel like there are chainsaws buzzing through his skull.

"Hang on, Momo-kun," Nitori goes to grab his hand and stops abruptly, wincing. "I called an ambulance. It's gonna be okay."

Momo shuts his eyes and those girls' gleeful faces are emblazoned on the back of his eyelids, vivid as their cheery laughter echos in his ears.

 _Nothing_ is going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> included end bit as per OP's request of Momo not being dead.


End file.
